Camera bags and cases are generally available in a wide range of sizes, layouts, and materials. Professional and amateur photographers alike require fast and convenient access to various contents stored within a camera bag, yet also desire a high level of protection for these contents from external impact, collisions of items within the bag, and displacement of the contents generally. Protection of contents from contamination, such as contamination due to precipitation, dust, sand, and dirt is also desired. Furthermore, convenience, portability, mobility, and versatility are also coveted features for various types of bags. These concerns and needs are not limited to camera bags and cases, but are applicable to bags and luggage generally, where fragile items are retained.
It is currently known in the art to provide luggage and camera bags designed to prohibit or limit movement of items carried within. It is known to use Velcro in certain luggage applications. However, the application, removal, and/or general use of Velcro creates a significant amount of noise and is undesirable in, for example, wildlife photography applications. As used herein, the term “luggage” relates generally, but is not limited to backpacks, duffles, suitcases, camera bags, and other storage devices. Various currently known devices, however, generally fail to accommodate a wide or changing array of shapes and objects. Furthermore, these devices fail to provide an apparatus which provides the user with the ability to conform at least a portion of an interior support mechanism in a bag or case to specific, and perhaps amorphous or irregular objects.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0250362 to Melmon et al. (“Melmon”) discloses bags and cases for storage of cameras and other objects and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Melmon discloses a waterproof portion adapted for use with a compartmentalized inner structure, yet fails to teach or describe a dynamic system wherein various different sized objects may be selectively secured within the bag.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0188203 to Gold et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a protective and non-protective carrying device for various items. Gold et al., however, fails to disclose various novel features of the present invention, including a user adjustable device which may quickly and easily conform to, secure, and protect contents of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,377 to Weinreb discloses a convertible bag and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Weinreb discloses an adaptable pouch of a parallelopipedal shape further comprising an elongated divider panel which is swingably secured within the pouch. Weinreb, however, fails to disclose various novel features of the present invention, including, but not limited to, an articulating adjustable divider element for conforming to and securing a variety and/or plurality of items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,004 to Weinreb, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a camera bag divider system comprising dividers which divide the case into multiple and variable compartments. Weinreb fails to disclose various novel features and aspects of the present invention, including, but not limited to, a dynamic articulating insert which may selectively conform to a variety and/or plurality of objects and which may further be removed from a piece of luggage and/or inserted into another device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,944 to Adams, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a rigid and collapsible divider for portable receptacles. Adams discloses a device comprising hinged planar portions, and fails to disclose various novel features and aspects of the present invention. For example, Adams fails to disclose a device which may accommodate and protect a variety of objects, including non-rectilinear objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,132 to Hanley, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a travel bag with various compartments provided therein. Hanley discloses a travel bag with compartments specifically designed and adapted for particular objects and thus fails to disclose a device whereby portions or features of the bag are capable of conforming and intimately securing a wide array of objects and/or various different collections of items to be stowed or carried.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt and unmet need to provide an adjustable divider system for use within a luggage device. There has further been a long-felt and unmet need to provide such a system which is capable of being quickly and easily adjusted, loosened, tightened, and/or otherwise conforming to any number of items which may be placed within a luggage device, and/or removable in another embodiment to be placed independently within a luggage device.